


Linger Luminous

by Moebius



Category: Aeon Flux (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-21
Updated: 2008-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 01:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1625534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moebius/pseuds/Moebius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bregna is facing an energy crisis.  Trevor tries in his own way to help, and Æon tries in her own way to stop him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Linger Luminous

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom is so visual that I hope my attempt to make an episode in word form came out okay. Thank you very much to Truth and Hhertzof for betaing duties, despite some formatting issues, and to Hhertzof for being the best cheerleader ever, helping me fix said formatting issues.
> 
> Written for sweetvirago

 

 

ï»¿ _Plagued by an energy crisis, the citizens of Bregna have looked to Chairman Goodchild to save them from the increasingly frequent blackouts. Chairman Goodchild has risen to the occasion, working all hours on his latest top secret project. Knowing that the energy crisis itself was caused by Trevor, Æon Flux crosses the Breen border to investigate and destroy the project._

\--

Rocks fall. Everybody dies. 

Æon picks her way out of the rubble of another collapsed building. Munitions plant seven-oh-seven-bee.

Stars shine in the distance. Trevor shines from the dais.

Scowling, she stretches one last stretch and is free.

"Welcome home," he says.

\--

"We are nothing more than, I think it's been said before, star stuff. We float in the ether of our own reality, pulling and pushing, exerting our gravitational forces on-" Ping.

The projectile clinks off the mirror Trevor stands in front of. He sees the brief flash of leather and latex and leg, and presses his thin lips into a thinner line.

"End. Erase." He presses a button. "Start again."

"What are we but... the center of the universe?"

\--

Munitions plant seven-oh-seven-bee is filled with charred rubble, twisted scrap metal, and a sun.

Æon pauses at the threshold and rubs her chin. "Hrm." She shields her eyes against the glare and, experimentally, fires two rounds into the star.

Nothing happens.

A deep rumbling starts in the ground below the plant. Æon looks down, then up. "Hrm."

She leaves, running along the shadows, towards the center of Bregna.

\--

"Chairman Goodchild, there's a problem at munitions -"

"Yes, yes." Trevor waves his hand around, becomes fascinated by the light playing off his watch monitor, waves it around some more. The soldier is still attempting to give a report.

"We believe it's -"

"Æon Flux. Naturally. Are there really any surprises left for me anywhere anymore?"

"Sir?"

Trevor stands and sighs, shaking his head. "Investigate if it gives you something to _do_ , Miral, but I'm busy. Universes to create, you know."

The soldier's eyes flicker down to Trevor's empty desk then to his empty monitor. She salutes and leaves.

Trevor moves his wrist in the fading daylight. "Anywhen."

\--

Night falls. Æon looks for her usual way into Trevor's quarters and finds it blocked by a grid of red lasers, thrumming softly in the darkness. "Oh, Trevor," she purrs, winking up at the focusing camera. "You really shouldn't have."

In his office, staring at the mirror, Æon's image superimposed in violet light on the glass, holding his voice recorder, Trevor Goodchild shudders.

\--

"Will you be spending the night, Æon? I've ordered your favorite wine."

"Wine's just never hard enough for me, Trevor, but I appreciate the... gesture."

"So that's a no, then? Pity, I would have thought that you'd wish to enjoy this last true night with, well. Me."

"Not likely. There's only so much I can take."

"And here I would give you everything. Everything."

"I want nothing."

"And you are...?"

"Nothing. Have you seen that soldier of yours? Miral?"

"Wh- what? Miral? No! What have you done, Æon?"

"Everything."

\--

There's a sound like twisting leather. "Oh, _Æon_."

"Mm, so they tell me." Æon's tongue slides along the thin strap wringing the soldier's neck. She tightens the cord just a tiny... bit... more. "Ah." The soldier makes no sound. She stares at Æon, her face going red, then purple, then fading to blue.

Æon releases the strap. The soldier gasps.

"Miral," Æon murmurs quietly, as if she can't remember the soldier's name. Tongues meet. Long limbs next. The women topple to the ground.

Æon's gun goes off.

"Oops."

Giggling.

"I think I left the safety off."

"Mmm, I'll say."

"That," Æon licks across the bruised skin of the soldier's throat. "Doesn't usually happen to me."

More giggling. "I don't mind."

"I didn't think you would."

Entanglement continues.

\--

Munitions plan seven-oh-seven-bee is the key, Æon knows. Everything radiates from there.

She climbs the side of the building, slips in through a damaged vent, wriggles towards the security room, kills the two guards with one shot each.

In the basement, Æon finds what she's looking for.

\--

Trevor stands, his back to his project, smiling at Æon. "I'm glad you could join us."

"What have you done?"

"What is necessary for my people."

Æon circles him, moving closer and closer until she is close enough to put the barrel of her gun under his chin. "I should kill you."

"Maybe. We've been through this, Æon. I merely answer the pleas of my people, bringing light from darkness and -"

Through clenched teeth, Æon says: " _Your_ darkness."

"Tsk tsk. My darkness is the darkness of all, and their darkness is mine." He spins, presses her against the wall. She's blinded momentarily by the project. 

Trevor presses his hips into hers. "Better than wine, now?"

"Maybe, but your whine is getting to be a bit much."

He rolls his eyes. Hers finally adjust to the light, and she gasps. "Trevor. That's a _person_."

"Aren't we all?"

"Obviously not."

He sighs, exasperated, as Æon wriggles out of his grasp. "Why can you never see my visions for what they are? I _help_ people."

"And her?"

"Hm?" Trevor turns towards the star in the middle of the room and the woman in the middle of the star. "Oh, Miral was _your_ idea. _Everything_."

Æon squeezes her trigger. Smoke fills the room.

She runs, detonators already in hand.

\-- 

"We are only that which we create for ourselves. My people cried out to me from the darkness, and so I created a new energy source. Greater than what came before. Infinite, ever lasting, and perfect. Now we Breen will never be blinded by a lack of light. Now we will only be forever greater than what came before. Now we are the center of our universe."

\--

"Welcome home," Trevor says.

Æon scowls and stretches towards the detonator.

Stars shine in the distance.

The bomb detonates. Muntions plant seven-oh-seven-bee shudders.

Rocks fall. Everybody dies. 

 


End file.
